ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
Looking for Artifacts, the most powerful weapons and equipment in Ninjago? LEGO's Ninjago theme features a wide variety of weapons in its sets. Most of the weapons can be attributed to one of the main factions of the series, although some blur the line by not appearing at all, and a few appear to be used by multiple factions. The Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu are the most powerful weapons in Ninjago. List of Weapons (Organized by Golden Weapons, Common Weapons, and set numbers, in that order) Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu *Scythe of Quakes *Nunchucks of Lightning *Shurikens of Ice *Sword of Fire *Mega Weapon Ninja Weapons 2011 Weapons *Golden Katana *Shurikens *Scythe *Nunchucks *Katana *Staff of Dragons *Golden Spear *Golden Nick Daggers *Golden Chained Fang *Ninjago Sword *Silver Sword *Nin-Jô *Spear *Double-Bladed Dagger *Blacksmith's Hammer *The Icicle *Double-Bladed Scythe *Dark Chained Whip *Dagger of the Dragon's Breath *The Thorn *Major Spear *Dark Talons *Ninja Bow *Bowie Knives *Chicken Leg 2012 Weapons *Golden Blade *Golden Katana *The Golden Point *Gold-Bladed Saw Staff *Golden Double-Bladed Sword *Zane's Golden Wiggly Fang *Golden Star Hammer *Cole's NRG Golden Blade *Golden Tri Scythe *Zane's Ice Spike *Golden Long Sword *Little Striker *Silver Serpent Striker *Lloyd's Super Bolt *Trusty Axe *Dark Axe *Butterfly Sword *Spear of Fire *Lava Spike *Dragon's Fire on a Stick *Banana 2013 Weapons *Elemental Blades 2014 Weapons *Techno Blades *Black Nin-Jô 2015 Weapons *Jadeblades *Aeroblades *Sword of Sanctuary *Sausage *Ice Cream *Chain Bola *Anacondrai Blade 2017 Weapons *Lloyd's Sword *Jay's Flail *Hammer *Vermillion Sword Skeleton Weapons *Golden Battle Mace *Golden Dark Blade *Golden Pick Axe *Golden Bone *Golden Double-Bladed Bone Axe *Golden Hatchet Twins *Golden Heli-Chains *Silver Bone *Silver Bone Axe *Silver Dark Blade *Silver Battle Mace *Dark Blade *Nin-Jô *Double-Bladed Bone Dagger *Grim Pick Axe *Chained Fang *The Groovy Whip *Double-Boned Skele-Scythe *Bronzed Bone Axe *Major Spear *Scythe Blade *Thunder Bolts Serpentine Weapons Serpentine Staffs *Hypnobrai Staff *Fangpyre Staff *Venomari Staff *Constrictai Staff *Anacondrai Staff *Fangblades *Staff of Elements Mini Snakes *Hypno Viper *Red Viper *Sly Viper *Toxic Viper *Golden Viper *Translucent Purple Viper *Translucent Orange Viper *Translucent Blue Viper Normal Weapons *Golden Dark Blade *Golden Spear *Golden Axe *Mezmo's Golden Hypno Fang *Spitta's Toxic Toothpick *Fangdam's Golden Staff *Dragon's Fire *Spear *Scythe Blade *Staff of Light *Badaboom Dynamite *Major Spear *Silver Battle Mace *Constrictai Double-Headed Axe *Spear of Forked Tongues *Blinding Staff *Grim Pick Axe *Fang of Poison *Trusty Axe *Dark Axe *Nin-Jô *Silver Dark Blade *Staff of Control *Knockout Nemesis 3000 *Double-Bladed Axe *Anacondrai Blades Stone Army Weapons *Garmatron *Butterfly Sword *Katana *Shields *Crossbow *Shurikens Nindroid Weapons *Katana *Saw Blade *Blaster Ghost Weapons *Twin Daggers *Scythe *Bow *Double Bladed Dagger Sky Pirates Weapons *Djinn Blades Unreleased Weapons *Corrupted Bone Dagger Weapons not in the Ninjago Weapon Dictionary 2011 *Daggers (x2) (2507) *Bone Axe (2518) *Golden Double Scythe (2519) *Dagger of the Winds (2520) *Bone Scythe (2520) *Dragon's Tooth Blade (2520) *Chainsaw (2520) *Forest Crescent (2520) *Dagger of the Depths (2520) *Golden Bone Axe (2520) *Large Spear (2521) (x2 on dragon) *Nunchucks (853111) *Glow-in-the-Dark whip (853111) *Double Chainsaw (853111) *Double Katana (853111) *Long Spear (853111) *Flag (853111) *Green Lightning Bolt (853111) *Blue Lightning Bolt (853111) *Torch (853111) *Hammer (853111) 2012 *Banana (9455) *Golden Scythe (9455) *Mega Spear (9456) *Golden Saber (9456) *Pitchfork (9456) (5000030) *Thunderbolt Dagger (9456) *Fangpyre Spear (9564) *Chained Fang (9567) *Translucent Purple Viper (9569) *Jay's NRG Golden Spear (9570) *Translucent Orange Viper (9591) *Battle Spear (9591) *Kai's NRG Golden Staff (9591) *Black double-headed axe (5000030) *Lightning Spear (5000030) *Lightning Hammer (5000030) *Lightning Globe Staff (5000030) *Double-Bladed Lightning Scythe (5000030) 2013 *Elemental Blade of Fire (70500) *Elemental Blade of Lightning (70501) *Elemental Blade of Earth (70502) *Elemental Blade of Ice (70504) 2014 *Techno Blade Red (70721)(70727) *Techno Blade Yellow (70723)(70728) *Techno Blade Green (70720) *Techno Blade Blue (70724)(70726)(70728) 2015 *Jade Blade (70752,70753,70754,70755,70756) *Staff of Elements *Aeroblades (70730,70737,70732,70735,70736,70731,70736,70733,70734,70738) *Sword of Sanctuary (7032,7035) External Links 2011 Weapon Dictionary Book Official 2012 weapon dictionary Weapon Checklist Photos Scythe_of_Quakes.png|2170, 2258, 2263, 2505, 2507, 2509, 9449, 9450 Pic6FD87EC0603866BF5E4614678446CE82.png|2259, 2505, 2506, 2507, 2521, 9449, 9450 Shruikens of Ice.png|2113, 2260, 2504, 2505, 2507, 9445, 9449, 9450, 9554 Dragon_Sword_of_Fire.png|2254, 2507, 9561, 9449, 9450 Sword of Fire2.png|2111, 2255, 4636204 Staff of the Dragons.png|2112, 2255, 9558, 853106 PicB7CCB742E5CAAB7325D16FCC4A45F337.png|2257, 2521, 9564, 5000030 Golden-Nick-Dagger.png|2172 Golden Chained Fang.png|2255 Golden Flail.png|2171, 2520 NinjagoSword.png Silver sword.png Nin-jo.png Spear.png Double-Bladed Dagger.png|2111, 11998 Blacksmiths Hammer.png..png|2112, 11998 Icicle-Spear.png|2171, 5000030, 11998 Double-Bladed-Scythe.png|2254 daggers.png|2507 Firedagger.png|2254, 2509 Category:Weapons Category:2011 Weapons Category:2012 Weapons Category:Ninjago Category:Objects Category:Ice Category:Earth Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2015 Weapons Category:Creation